GEW International Championship
The GEW International Championship, formerly known as the GEW Intercontinental Championship, is Global Extreme Wrestling's tertiary tier title. It has been active since 2001, although not continuously, as it was temporarily retired for the second half of 2007. Due to the GEW records fire in May 2006, much of the information on the title prior to that date is unknown; this page only lists champions from early 2005 onwards as information from prior to that point is too sketchy to be reliable. In addition to the reigns below, Knuckles is known to be a former champion and Edge is known to be a one-time champion. Currently, and pending further records being discovered, GEW management only recognises reigns by Knuckles, Jeff Hardy, Undertaker and Edge prior to those on the list below. Twenty-one different individuals are currently recognised as former or current International Champions by GEW. The current champion is The Engineer, who is in his first reign. History Almost nothing is known about the Intercontinental Championship from before January 2005, other than the fact that the most successful champions had been Jeff Hardy and Undertaker, and that it was one of GEW's two secondary tier titles, along with the GEW United States Championship. Hardy and Undertaker also represent the first recorded feud over the title, although Undertaker's ally and Hardy's nemesis Triple H would soon get involved and claim his first of two reigns. He in turn lost the title to Christopher Daniels, who was the last person to hold the title before GEW took a brief hiatus over the summer of 2005. When GEW returned, Daniels was awarded the championship, and successfully held it until vacating it to challenged Shawn Michaels for the GEW World Heavyweight Championship. Relative newcomer Luke "The Ghost" Ingamells won it, becoming the final champion of GEW's old era. GEW took another hiatus over the following winter, after which Michaels and Daniels resumed their intense feud, with Michaels defeating Daniels in a cage match to be crowned the first Intercontinental Champion of GEW's new era, albeit as Daniels' ally Alex Shelley inadvertently cost him the match when he failed to open the cage door quickly enough. Daniels went on to recapture the title from Michaels, and then on to feud with former champion Undertaker. This overlapped with Ingamells' (now Luke Mason) ongoing battle of one-upmanship with tag team partner Dean Heartly, which saw the title transition from Daniels' and Undertaker's feud to Mason's and Heartly's. Heartly and Mason feuded over the championship along with "Superstar" Nathan Irwin and X-Psc, with Mason getting a further two reigns and Irwin getting one. However the most successful challenger came from newcomer Ciara Jo, who - sick of being treated as incapable of fighting due to her gender, despite posting an almost unbeaten record - became both the first woman to hold the Intercontinental Championship and the first person to hold it for more than one hundred continuous days. In fact Ciara Jo also became the last person to hold the Intercontinental Championship as following her dismissal from GEW under as-yet-unexplained circumstances, it was renamed the International Championship. Lita became the first person to hold it under the new name, successfully defending the belt from a number of competitors - most notably James Ward - until she vacated it when she was injured and forced to take a break from competition at the end of July 2007. At this point GEW management, noting both the high number of active championships in the company and the number of times the International Championship had been vacated, retired it. It lay dormant for over half a year until owner Triple H returned to active competition and reinstated the belt, noting that the since the International Championship's retirement, the GEW Chaos Undisputed Championship had been unified with the GEW World Heavyweight Championship and thus there would still be three non-hardcore singles championships. The International Championship became the tertiary tier title and the GEW Omega Championship (formerly the United States Championship) was made the secondary tier title. Triple H became the first person to hold the reinstated International Championship, defeating member of rival faction The Dead Precedents, Rhys Matterson, to enter his second reign, although Matterson was considered to have performed admirably against the owner and then-nine time World Heavyweight Champion, almost upsetting on several occasions. However Triple H's reign was cut short when he was fired by new General Manager and old enemy Kameron Chase, who organised a twelve-person battle royale at GEW Auld Lang Syne 2008 to compensate. Kirsten last eliminated Omega Champion BaY-B Dogg to become the new International Champion. Dogg and Kirsten met again at Extreme Extravaganza 2008, this time in a unification ladder match, an attempt by Chase to once more reduce the number of active belts. But the plan backfired as Kirsten retrieved Dogg's Omega Championship and Dogg retrieved Kirsten's International Championship at the same time, effectively drawing the match and thus rendering unification impossible. Dogg went on to have the longest International Championship reign to date, which ended with her being forced to vacate the title due to having not defended it in thirty days. A hasty match was found which saw Oliver Queen defeating Kelly Hall and Troy Gafgen to become the new champion. Queen successfully feuded with returning veteran Mark Criteria, before losing the title to Hall at Pushed to the Limit 2008. Hall's reign is the shortest on record, as almost immediately after her match with Queen she was unseated by Heather Phoenix who had won a #1 contender's battle royale earlier that evening. Phoenix was later defeated by Gafgen, the latter finally ending a year-long quest to become a singles champion in GEW. Following a fairly long reign he was defeated in a ladder match by Morgan Greene on Chaos, in a match which saw Maria Giordano, Napalm, Mark Chapman and Shane Tallin all interfere. As a result of this and other interferences on Chaos over the previous weeks, General Manager Dexter Sinister ordered that the following week at GEW Carpe Diem 2009 Gafgen would go on to face Magnum for the GEW Heavyweight Championship and Greene would defend her newly-won International Championship against Tallin. Gafgen and Greene lost their respective matches, making Tallin the new International Champion. He subsequently defended his champion against Gafgen and Greene in a triple threat match on Chaos and Gafgen in barbed wire hell match at Extreme Extravaganza 2009, cementing his reign. He would finally lose to Sah'ta Thor at GEW Open Season 2009, but regained it at the following pay-per-view, GEW Payback. During Thor's reign, and Tallin's second reign, the physical belt was stolen. The thief would prove to be Gafgen, who used it to reinsert himself into the title scene. He proved unsuccessful however, As Thor retrieved the belt after attacking Gafgen and gave it back to Tallin, and the following week Tallin retained the title in a triple threat match against Gafgen and Thor. During this period Damien Synn won a match to become #1 contender. At GEW Enemy Territory 2009, Tallin faced Synn with Tallin's partner-turned-nemesis James Magnum as the guest referee. Magnum helped Synn win the match and the championship, albeit without Synn's knowledge or consent. Synn later lost the title to his close friend Dwight Mare, who had won the #1 contendership in a match against Synn and Mare's friend, and former champion, Morgan Greene. Mare held the title long enough to become the longest reigning champion in the title's history, but lost it at Extreme Extravaganza 2010 to newcomer The Engineer. List of Champions Records *Most Reigns - Undertaker - 6 *Longest Total Combined Reigns - Dwight Mare - 186 days *Heaviest Champion - Troy Gafgen - 325 lbs / 145 kg *Lightest Champion - Morgan Greene - 115 lbs / 52 kg List of Champions by Combined Reign Length Note that this table only covers those reigns for which the total number of days is known. Gallery Victoria-wwe.jpg Aaa Mickie James-1 (38).jpg MarkBisley.jpg Eyes only.jpg SD 625 Photo 101-1.jpg RAW 862 Photo 021.jpg Uew.png SidVicious010.jpg DANIEL BRYAN NOC 09192010ej 0195b1.jpg Normal swuxkk.jpg Maryse-day2.jpg 4- The conceited French-Canadian Maryse eyes the Divas Champion .jpg Jon-bones-jones 235x300.jpg StygianofSteel.png Sty EW.jpg SistaA RRXX 05.jpg Mimimandyambmania3.png Mschif.jpg 70ud1c.jpg Dmcmimi.png Sable.jpg Doa08.jpg Chris Loki e-wiki.jpg Dgniox.jpg Curt-hawkins display image.jpg Seth-Rogen1.jpeg Svierge.png Thing.png LannieRae2.jpg 5176 650.jpeg John Hennigan, John Morrison, Johnny Nitro.jpg LannieRae1.jpg 5768561812 6da8bc9192.jpg Ty-WorldChamp.jpg NewWorldTitle.jpg WZCWEurasianBelt.jpg Sky Spank.gif Snapshot of me 10.png Dragon 28515.jpg ScarletSteele01.jpg Th roh03.jpg 200px-American Dragon .jpg Category:Championships International Championship